1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a repairing device, and more particularly to a repairing device for repairing the threaded mouths, ports, couplers, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of objects may include one or more typical threaded mouths, ports, couplers, etc., for coupling to the air or fluid flowing passages or tubings or the like. For example, the vehicle parts, such as the accumulators, the engines, the evaporators, the receiver dryers, the cylinder heads, the compressors, the condensers, etc., may each include one or more typical threaded mouths, ports, couplers thereon, which may be easily damaged while these parts are worked with or moved or assembled by the workers. For example, while moving the heavy engines or evaporators, the mouths or ports may be easily damaged by striking onto the other objects.
Normally, the typical threaded mouths, ports, or couplers are exposed, and extended outward of the vehicle parts, and thus will be easily damaged by the other objects, or when the threaded mouths, ports, or couplers are hit or stricken onto the other objects. When the threads of the threaded mouths, ports, or couplers are damaged, the threaded mouths, ports, or couplers may no longer be used to be coupled to the other tubings or elements or members. In addition, when the outer surfaces of the threaded mouths, ports, couplers are damaged, the couplings between the threaded mouths, ports, or couplers and the other tubings or members may no longer be made with a water tight or an air tight seal therebetween.
Typically, once the typical threaded mouths, ports, or couplers are damaged, the .workers have to move the vehicle parts to a drilling or milling or the other machining devices, and to clamp the vehicle parts to the machining devices with the clamps. In addition, before the threaded mouths, ports, or couplers have been repaired by the machining devices, the vehicle parts, that are typically manufactured with molding or die casting processes, may have a good chance to be damaged by the clamps.
Furthermore, the repairing persons or the workers have to carefully align the threaded mouths, ports, or couplers with the cutting tools of the machining devices and have to adjust the threaded mouths, ports, or couplers with the cutting tools again and again, with a try and error method or process, until the threaded mouths, ports, or couplers have been precisely aligned with the cutting tools. Accordingly, it has become a difficult and troublesome work to repair the typical threaded mouths, ports, or couplers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional repairing devices for the typical threaded mouths, ports, or couplers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a repairing device for easily repairing the threaded mouths, ports, couplers, etc., without moving the threaded mouths, ports, or couplers to the machining devices.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a repairing device for easily repairing the threaded mouths, ports, couplers, etc. without carefully aligning the threaded mouths, ports, or couplers with the cutting tools.
The further objective of the present invention is to provide a repairing device including one or more cutting tools that may be changed with each other for easily repairing the threaded mouths, ports, or couplers, of various kinds of vehicle parts.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a repairing device for repairing a surface of a threaded port, the repairing device comprising a housing for threading to the threaded port, the housing including an inner thread formed therein, a barrel including an outer thread formed thereon for threading with the inner thread of the housing and for securing the barrel to the housing, the barrel including a bore formed therein, and at least one machining tool rotatably secured in the bore of the barrel, and including a cutting blade for engaging with the port and for machining and repairing the surface of the port.
The housing includes an end panel having an orifice formed therein and having an inner thread formed in the orifice of the housing for threading with the threaded port.
One or more bearings may further be provided and engaged between the machining tool and the barrel for rotatably securing the machining tool in the bore of the barrel.
A retaining ring may further be provided and engaged with the machining tool for detachably securing the machining tool to the barrel.
A handwheel may further be provided and detachably secured to the machining tool for rotating the machining tool relative to the barrel.
The barrel includes a conduit extended therefrom and having outer thread thereof formed on the conduit for threading with the inner thread of the housing.